Shira Validwar
"Jedi, you seriously think you can defeat me? Your nothing!!!"-Shira Validwar, to a Jedi strrike team. Jedi, don't turn out like me. You don't need too, or want too. -Shira Validwar, to a Jedi she defeated and who wanted to be like her. I want to be empress of the Galaxy! -Shira Validwar's last words to her Second in Commands before CWA's fall. ”Shiren Suthar Validwar“ was an extremely powerful Sith Assassin, former Sith Apprentice, M Mandalorian/Mandalorian Mercenary, Spy and Theif for the CIS as well as a decorated and prominent Military Commander and Leader for the CIS during the Clone Wars Era...Shira Validwar was the leader of the Mandalorian Assassin; an extremely powerful Mandalorian/Sith Empire that came into power and took over the Galaxy unsuspectedly in a day after the Nova Wars. The Mandalorian Assassin were a combination of 3 squads which were led specifically by Shira Validwar's Second in C'ommands after they were chosen which Shira Validwar turned into an Empire under her command, and quickly took over the Galaxy after they were unified. Shira Validwar then expanded her Mandalorian-Sith Empire as far out as past the outer rim and ruled the Galaxy until it's end on March 31st, 2014. * Origins: Shira Validwar was born on Korriban in 36BBY. Shira Validwar was born into an extremely wealthy family, and her parents names were Mira and Treszan Validwar-two extremely wealthy and famous Sith Politicans and Warriors who served in the Galactic Senate, and were known to most of the Galaxy...When Shira Validwar was born, she killed both her parents by accident, as well as all of the doctors and droids and nurses in the room. Shira Validwar then proceeded to exit the room she was born in, and killed all of the other patients and doctors in the hospital by accident. Shira Validwar then escaped the hospital, and killed even more people...In Shira Validwar's childhood, she never had any friends or people to play or hang out with because people were so scared of her, they knew that if they approached her, they would die. Apart of having no friends, Shira Validwar had no school to go to. Thus Shira Validwar had to self-teach herself...When the Republic invaded Korriban in 31BBY, Shira Validwar killed 100,000 Clones and Jedi using a single blaster rifle she got from a Clone commander she killed a minute before. When this was happening, a Jedi Master saw what was happening, and went over to her. Then he picked Shira Validwar up, and took him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where she was trained as a Jedi Padawan. At the age of 12, Shira Validwar saw that the Jedi were killing people. Shira Validwar then went out of her room, and killed half of the Jedi Temple (Masters, Knights, Padawans, Droids, and Guards, as well as Clones). Shira Validwar then stole a Republic Gunship, and then flew it into the City. Shira Validwar then went on to become a Bounty Hunter, and eventually a Mandalorian Mercenary. Shira Validwar took bounties from whoever she could find. Shira Validwar killed hundreds of underworld Crime Families. Shira Validwar even killed a famous blood-thirsty Hutt, and killed his entire Family and burned down his underworld Palace...One day, Shira Validwar was hungry, so she decided to go and get something to eat. Still being 12, Shira Validwar did not know the risks of stealing (yet). Shira Validwar went into a Cantina, and stole food, afterwards, Shira Validwar went on to try to make a Gang. Shira Validwar was badly beaten, and thrown into a Dumpster. Shira Validwar laid there crying her eyes out, until a man in a Dark Robe asked her if she wanted to join the Separatists. Shira Validwar said yes, and was then trained as a Sith. While Shira Validwar was being trained as a Sith, Shira Validwar rose through the ranks of the Separatists, and even became a Separatist Leader...One day, Shira Validwar got bored, and decided to kill her master, and all of the Droids in the Sith Temple she worked in. Shira Validwar has always loved killing, as she found it fun, amusing, and entertaining. After Shira Validwar stole her masters Starfighter, she flew to Carlacc where she crashed the Ship and got lost in the frozen forest where she was later found by Deathwatch. Shira Validwar was then trained as a Mandalorian, and was brought up into the Mandalorian Culture. When the Republic invaded Carlacc, Shira Validwar and her master fought against the Republic invaders, and Shira Validwar killed 99% of the invasion force. After Shira Validwar killed what she thought was the last Jedi Master, she went to look for her master. Shira Validwar then found her master fighting a Jedi Knight, who had just stabbed him through the heart. With tears in her eyes, Shira Validwar leaped up and sliced the Jedi Knight's head off. Afterwhich, Shira Validwar then held her dying master in her arms, and he was the only one in the Galaxy to ever love her. After witnessing his death, Shira Validwar cried the hardest she'd ever cry for anyone in her life for her master. After Shira Validwar let her master rest, she had loathed the Jedi Order extremely. Shira Validwar became so enraged, that she got into one of the Republic's Gunships that unleashed the invasion force, and flew it into one of the Republic Cruisers that sent down the invasion force. After jet-packing away from the cockpit, Shira Validwar then flew into the other Republic Cruiser's hangers, killed all of the crew members inside of the hangers, and then stole a Republic Starfighter, where she then destroyed the two Bridges of the Republic Cruiser, and then flew into hyperspace... Shira Validwar then went on to become Sith Empress in 19BBY, and founded her own Mandalorian Sith Empire-the Mandalorian Assassin, and then took over CWA and ruled it until it's end on March 31st, 2014 after defeating the Republic, and single handidly killing the Jedi Order by herself...While Shira Validwar travelled the Galaxy as a Mercenary, Shira Validwar became decietful. During the time she served as a Sith in the Clone Wars Era, Shira Validwar was known to be decietful, and most often times she would lure people into either doing work for her, or working with her, and she would kill them right after they became of no use to her. Shira Validwar's decietfulness came in handy especially when she worked as a spy for the Separatists. When working as a spy for the Separatists, Shira Validwar's decietful ways were commended spectacularly by her higher ups, and it is there where she rose through the ranks of the Separatists as a spy, earning medals and rewards for her exemplary skills as spy. Physical Description: Shira Validwar had the Galaxies extremely softest, extremely smoothest, extremely gentile, extremely fragile, extremely squishy, and perfect body. Shira Validwar was 6'3 in height, and weighed 75.5 kgs...Shira Validwar's hair was extremely soft, and felt like silk, and was brown. Shira Validwar had blue eyes, was pale-ish tan, and her voice sounded nearly exactly the same as Ahsoka Tano's, only a tad deeper in comparison. Mira and Treszan Validwar: Mira and Treszan Validwar, Shira Validwar's parents; were two extremely wealthy and prominent Sith Lord and Assassin who were in the Galactic Senate and although they were Sith, they protected and stood up for Planets in the Galaxy who were either treated un-fairly, or have been invaded. Mira and Treszan were extremely influential and revered in the Galactic Senate, not only because they stood up for what's right, but also because they were Sith, but they were entirely good, the only thing Sith about them was their allegiance...When Mira and Treszan Validwar met, Mira was an Assassin, and Treszan was a Sith Lord. When Mira and Treszan met, it was in a Sith briefing on Corellia. After the meeting, Mira admired Treszan's fearless leadership skills. Eventually, they fell in love, and decided to date in secret. Mira and Treszan got married on Felucia in 56BBY. 27 years after Mira and Treszan got married, Mira gave birth to Shira Validwar. Unfortunately, this immediately resulted in Mira and Treszan's shocking and horrific deaths. Mira and Treszan were buried in a shrine on Felucia, with a plack commemorating their extremely benevolent, loving, inspirational and peaceful service to the Galaxy in their service to the Galactic Senate. The coming of Wealth: Thousands of years before Shira Validwar was born, Shira Validwar's ancestors served the Galaxy as Sith, Jedi, Mercenaries and Republic and Imperial Soldiers. The service Shira Validwar's ancestors did benefitted them greatly, as they almost amassed an Empire during the early Old Republic Era. The Validwar's were extremely wealthy, as they had a wealth of over 1 Billion Credits (Republic) since the end of the Old Republic Era...As Shira Validwar was on a self-sent mission on Ryloth, she had discovered a secret long hidden; the Validwar's long lost wealth. Together, combined with her families old wealth, and with her current wealth, Shira Validwar had 99 Trillion credits to her disposal. The Feline behind the mask: While Shira Validwar was apart of the Cathar race, Shira Validwar had inheirated some Feline Characteristics. Although these characteristics were not physical, it wasn't hard to see that Shira Validwar was cat-like. Characteristics: # Shira Validwar was and could be extremely cuddly, often times she would not let go of the person she was cuddling until she fell asleep. # Shira validwar was extremely seductive, and she would often lure people into giving her pleasure via exposing her body. # Shira Validwar was a ferocious warrior, though bloodthirsty, she still embodied brutal honesty, honor, and un-dying bravery. # Shira Validwar had extreme and complete confidence. Shira Validwar was always extremely confident in her ideas, beliefs and plots. This also fell into how Shira Validwar always won against her opponent, no matter who or what they were. # Shira Validwar was extremely sneaky and decietful. This benefitted Shira Validwar greatly as a Mercenary, especially when she had to sneak into highly secured areas and kill important and dangerous crime lords and crime families. This also benefitted Shira Validwar greatly when she had to infiltrate highly fortified areas and kill important and dangerous bounties. Species: Shira Validwar had belonged to a complex mix of Alien Races. Although mainly Mandalorian, Shira Validwar also belonged to the Races Cathar, Chiss, Sith Pureblood, Twi'lek and an extremely ancient race known as the Celestials (The Celestials were the Elder Race of Star Wars, and the only three remaining of them were "The Ones"). (The Ones were shown on the animated TV series "The Clone Wars" that aired from 2008 to 2014). Ancestory: The Validwar bloodline was very ancient, and was around before the Old Republic Era. The Validwar's served as Sith, Mandalorians, Troopers, smugglers, and surprisingly-even Jedi. The Validwar's were very famous, especially in the Old Republic era. The Validwar's were known for their valor and courage to both of the factions they served. Though some of the Validwar's were Mercenaries, and did not join the War between the Republic and the Galactic Empire, and didn't even involve themselves into it, the Validwar's were known for their honor to those they served...The Validwars were extremely wealthy, and were seen as Royal because of their honor to those they served. Some even saw the Validwar's as Royal Knights. The Mandalorian Assassin: Shira Validwar was the leader of the Mandalorian Assassin. The Mandalorian Assassin were a combination of Squads led specifically by Shira Validwar's Second in Commands after they were chosen. As according to plan to Shira Validwars plot, the Mandalorian Assassin then came together and formed an Empire. With everything on the Plate, Shira Validwar sent her forces to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where their first motive was to kill everyone and everything in the Temple. As according to plan, the Republic went to War with the Mandalorian Assassin. After the Mandalorian Assassin won the war, and having the Republic surrender to Shira Validwar on one of her Astroid Bases, the Mandalorian Assassin took over the game in a day, and ruled it until it's end on March 31st, 2014. Behind the Scenes: Shira Validwar was a player of CWA. Known to kill Republic Troops and Jedi, as well as anyone in the Republic-Shira Validwar quickly became swept into the crime life, as she would rob cantinas, and kill her employers when she worked as a Mercenary...During the end of CWA, Shira Validwar was a prominient and extremely powerful member of CWA, as she became Sith Empress of CWA, and founded her Mandalorian-Sith Empire; the Mandalorian Assassin. With her Empire, Shira Validwar took over CWA in a day, and ruled it until it's end on March 31st, 2014. Category:Sith Category:Mandalorian Category:Separatist Category:Mercenary